No real title, any ideas?
by booklover883
Summary: Previously known as Forever and Always & the Other Side of the Door. Mostly just a Chlerek story but also has some action in later chapters.  slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

FOREVER AND ALWAYS

So i seem to have a fascination with Taylor Swift's songs. I LOVE COUNTRY! Anyways, this is going to be a two-shot, maybe, possibly, a three-shot. Enjoy please!

DISCLAIMER: I do not (and probably will never) own Darkest Powers or any of Kelley Armstrong's characters.

* * *

><p>"That's it!" My door slammed and Tori stomped into my room. I raised my eyebrows at her and unplugged my headphones from my ears.<p>

"What's it?" Her eyes narrowed and she stomped over to my bed, jamming her finger into my chest.

"You! You have been moping ever since you and Wolf Boy broke up and I'm sick of it! Get dressed in something nice, and get down to the living room. The new kids will be here soon and you need to do something before they get here," before I could ask her what, exactly, I was going to do, she had stomped out of the room and downstairs. I sighed and was about to plug my headphones back in when she came back in.

"And I'm taking these!" She ripped the iPod and headphones out of my hand and stormed off. Great, my neutral attitude was ruined. Now my brain was left un-occupied to think on its own. Unfortunately, it's train of thought lead to Derek, whom I had been trying to ignore ever since we fought, a week ago. I started humming to keep my mind off of him and got dressed. I dressed in a black dress thinking, hey might as well make myself irresitible. I brushed and straightened my hair. It was easier for her now that she didn't have a huge werewolf in the way. I hadn't seen or spoken to Derek every since that night. I wondered if Tori would make him and Simon come to whatever I was doing. Knowing her, she would. I headed out the door and downstairs when I ran into a brick wall. I bounced off of it and closed my eyes, bracing for the impact of hitting the floor. It never hit, strong arms had wrapped around my waist keeping me from falling. I would know those arms anywhere, Derek. I turned my head to the side as he set me on my feet.

"Thank you," I said, my head adverted to the side to keep from looking in his eyes. I felt him move past me and turned my head back behind me to see him turn the corner. I almost ran up to beg him to talk to me and I was taking a step towards him when Tori came up and grabbed my arm, dragging me towards the living room.

"No! You can't back down now, stay strong Chloe! Remember, he isn't what he think he is. You're right, he's wrong," She raised her voice, "Don't forget Derek! Ten minutes then be in the living room, don't forget to tell Simon." When we reached the living room Tori turned to me and scrutinized my outfit. She sighed and pulled my t-shirt down a little then nodded, approved.

"Okay so here's the deal, before the new people come, you're going to sing a song. This is it," she held out my iPod to me and I glanced at the song, Forever and Always by Taylor Swift.

"Are you sure?"

"Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"You locked me in a crawlspace then knocked me out." She grimaced. Just as she opened her mouth to reply, the phone rang. She rushed to it and listened for a bit then nodded. She turned back towards me.

"Okay, first of all I said sorry! Now, that was Andrew, he says he's about twenty-five minutes away."

"It's okay, but we better get the machine hooked up before they get here." So we worked on setting the machine up and running. Twenty minutes later, the job was done and the boys were nowhere in sight. Just as Tori was stomping out of the room to get them, Simon came in and held his hand up in a "Don't shoot me" gesture.

"Whoa, girl. Derek will be down in a minute. He has half a page left of his chapter." Just as Simon was saying this Derek walked in the room. Taking a deep breath I braced myself to look at him. I needn't have worried, he was walking to the couch, eyes down, looking at the floor. I shot a helpless look at Tori, she shrugged her shoulders and clapped her hands once.

"Alright! You two have been moping around the last week and frankly, Simon and I are tired of it."

"Speak for yourself, I've been drawing." Tori shot him a withering glare, her specialty.

"Well, you two have got to work it out. Anyways, I want to do karaoke and since the new kids will be here in," she quickly glanced at her phone," t-minus two minutes, we only have time for one song. Chloe, you know what I assigned you." I glanced at Derek again but he was steadily looking out the window.

"Go on Chlo, it'll be okay," Simon whispered. Suddenly my anger flared up, I wasn't mad at Simon. I was mad at Derek, he always thinks that he can just ignore me and get away with it but he can't! Not this time. Tori noticed and gave me the thumbs up, gesturing towards the mike. I walked over and grabbed it.

"I'm going to sing Forever and Always by Taylor Swift. Derek, look at me. I'm tired of you ignoring me and thinking you can get away with it. You can't." he turned to me, surprised and I nodded at Tori. She pressed play and I closed my eyes to the soft music coming out of the speakers. When the words came on though, I opened my eyes and stared deep into Derek's green ones.

Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday

When I caught your eye

And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night

You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me

Were you just kidding? Derek stared at me, disbelieving.

'Cause it seems to me

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak

I don't feel welcome anymore

Baby, what happened?

Please tell me Suddenly Derek was up at moving towards the door. I shot a look at Tori who stopped him in his path.

'Cause one second it was perfect The door opened and we heard people come in. Great, the new kids.

Now you're halfway out the door They walked into the room and I quickly glanced at them. Two boys, two girls, they were staring at me. I shot them a quick smile and got back to the song.

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all

And you flashback to when he said, forever and always

Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line?

Did I say something way too honest

That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?

I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute

Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing

Here's to silence that cuts me to the core

Where is this going?

Thought I knew for a minute

But I don't anymore Derek looked at me, his eyes pained. The new kids looked between us.

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all

And you flashback to when he said forever and always

Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so Derek gaped at me, he opened his mouth to talk when Simon came up and covered it.

Oh, oh

Oh, back up, baby, back up,

did you forget everything?

Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

Back up, baby, back up, please back up.

Oh, back up, back up, baby, back up.

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all

And you flashback to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always

I finished my song and everyone was silent. I turned to the machine and turned it off. Grabbing my iPod and headphones, I shoved them into my pocket. Setting the mike back on the top I turned to see Derek filling my view. I stepped back and tried to go around him. He hand snaked out a grabbed my shoulder. I lifted my chin to stare at the new people. They were gaping at me and Derek.

"Chloe," Derek said, his voice was pained and full of sadness. I let down the guard on my eyes and everyone flinched back at the fierceness in my gaze. I whirled on my foot to stare at Derek.

"_Don't. _Don't. You. Dare. Derek Souza, you do not just get to say my name and make everything okay! You are not what you say you are!" His eyes turned mad.

"Wait, what's this about?" One of the new kids asked.

"Yea, why are you mad at what he called himself?" I ignored them and focused on the now pissed-off Werewolf in front of me.

"It's true Chloe! I am and you know it. One of these days.." I felt my expression try to soften but I wouldn't let it.

"DEREK WHATEVER-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME IS SOUZA! YOU ARE NOT WHAT YOU SAY YOU ARE! IF YOUR ONE THEN I AM TOO!" I felt the familiar twinge in my gut that signaled a raising. I threw my hands in the air and before Derek could retort I turned my blazing expression on the new kids.

"Might as well start the introductions, my name is Chloe Saunders, I'm 16 years old and a necromancer. The Edison Group messed with my genes so bad that when I get this mad," I gestured to myself, "I raise a few things. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get rid of them." I yanked my arm out of Derek's grasp and turned to face him, "Don't you dare follow me Derek Souza." I stormed outside, oblivious to the calls of everyone inside.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up in...who really knows? Even me... :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR

Hey Guys! Sorry it took me so long to uload this, schoools been...school :)

Disclaimer: I do not, and probably will never have the dream, own darkest powers.

* * *

><p>(DPOV)<p>

_Chloe! _My mind screamed at me as I stood there, stunned. Chloe thought I didn't love her? Of course I did! She was my mate. **But does she know? Have you told her? I can answer that for you….NO! **The stupid wolf in my head was yelling at me. _I shouldn't have to tell her I love her! _**I'm talking about have you told her about being your mate. You know the only one you'll ever love? **_No, I haven't. I have to go find her and tell her before she does something stupid! _The wolf howled in agreement for once. I shot towards the door, skidding to a stop at the sudden roadblock in front of me. A low growl released itself from my throat as I went to move past the person, who I could now tell was one of the new dudes.

"Whoa, dude. Trust me, you don't want to follow her right now," he was a werewolf I could smell him.

"Move out of my way," I growled at him. Suddenly I felt a pressure on my arm. I turned back to see Tori there with a scowl on her face.

"I'm agreeing with him Derek. I can't say you handled that well and so because of your stupidity and the lack of you falling on your knees begging for her forgiveness, Chloe needs some time to cool off. Trust me when it comes to my best friend, she loves you but she needs some time to figure stuff out." I looked over at Simon who nodded discreetly at me.

"Two minutes," I growled as I went to behind the couch to pace.

"Good, well what were you fighting about anyways?" The guy who was blocking the door, asked me as he moved back to the couch the new kids had migrated to. Picking up a girl, he set her on his lap once he sat down. I glanced over at Tori.

"If you're not telling them, then I am because I know what it's about." She told me. I sighed, moving a hand through my hair, wishing it was Chloe's so I could make sure she was alright.

"We got into an argument about a week ago, when I accidently pushed her to hard into a tree when we were um…..kissing," I grumbled, " I backed away and she tried to move towards me, but I kept backing up because I knew I hurt her. I told her to stay away from me because I was a monster who would only hurt her. She blew up and started to yell at me, telling me that I wasn't but I knew I was and still am." Total silence fell in the room as I recounted the story. Finally the girl who was sitting on the one guys lap spoke up.

"Derek, trust me, I know what you've gone through. It happened with me and Sam. He accidently pushed me to hard and yeah it hurt a little, but it hurt more when he called himself a monster. I didn't believe he was a monster and I still don't because he isn't. I told him that if he kept calling himself a monster then I was too. I know what Chloe's going through and she's just upset because you don't believe in yourself. She feels that if you can't love yourself then you won't be able to love her."

"But I do love her! She knows that!" I blew up. The wolf growled and pawed the ground. **Your not listening. **He growled at me. I was about to answer when the girl spoke again.

"But does she know she's your mate?" She asked right after I blew up, "Does she even know what that even is? Believe me, the longer you wait, the more upset she'll be that you didn't tell her before. All she wants is you, Derek. Have you told her about mates and that she's yours?" I was speechless, how did this girl know Chloe was my mate? I realized she was still waiting for an answer.

"Well, um….it never seemed like the right, uh…..time." The guy who the girl was sitting on spoke up.

"Dude! I blurted it out to Allie over breakfast because I kept it in so long. She almost broke my back by flying over the table towards me, she was so happy." I sighed, defeated.

"I have to go tell her." I got up to move to the door when the guy was in my way again.

"Are you going to admit you're not a monster?" I didn't answer, how could I? I knew I was one. He clapped his hands, "Okay, time for introductions," I looked at him like he was crazy. Introduction? At a time like this?" I'll start, my name is Sam. I'm a werewolf and my mate is Allie. If Derek's a monster then so am I." I was stunned this guy didn't know me and he was calling himself a monster for me?

"My name is Allie and I'm a water half-demon. My mate is Sam and I'm a monster too if Derek is." The guy next to Allie went next.

"My name is Kolton and I'm a necromancer. If Derek, Sam, and Allie are monster then so am i." The girl next to Kolton stood up.

"My name is Brit and I'm a witch. If my old buds and new buds are monsters then so am I." Next Simon went.

"My name is Simon and I'm a sorcerer. Tori's my sister and Derek's my brother. If the new people we just met today and my brother are monsters then so am I." Tori stood up, her fingers crackling.

"My name is Tori and I'm a witch. If Wonder-boy, Wolf-boy, Kolton, Brit, Sam, and Allie are monsters then so am I. I know I can speak for Chloe when I say that she's happy you guys are on her side about Derek here, they don't know this, but I was out there when they fought. I heard the voices and I got there at the end to hear Chloe say, and I quote, 'Derek Souza! If you're a monster then I am too!' So Derek I just have one thing to say to you. Whenever you call yourself or think about yourself being a monster, then think of all of us. If you're a monster we are too. Now go get Chloe, and take her a jacket. It's cold out." Tori walked over to Kolton and started talking. I felt the conversation was done but I just stood there. Each time they called themselves monsters for me, a bit of my thinking I'm a monster died. Now I knew I wasn't a monster, I had to go tell Chloe I was sorry, so so sorry for everything I had ever done to her. I grabbed a coat to give to her. Walking out the door, I knew that I had to go tell her she was my mate and I would love her forever, and I want to.

(CPOV)

I stormed out the door, mad at Derek, and mad at myself. I told myself that I wouldn't leave there until he told me he wasn't a monster, but I left. I shrieked in frustration and plopped down on a log. I looked around, trying to see where I was and how far I'd gone. I recognized the clearing from where Derek had changed, and where we had kissed. Ah, the good times, the kiss, not the change. I looked around the clearing for a tree that I could climb because I knew that Derek would follow me. I saw the perfect tree and scaled it. I'd gotten better at agility and keeping my balance. When I got to a comfortable branch that would hold my weight, I settled in and pulled out my iPod. Turning it on shuffle I thought back to that day. We had been kissing and Derek pushed me into a tree when we were kissing. He thought my gasp meant that he had hurt me but he hadn't. He kept backing away but when I moved towards him he yelled at me that he was a monster. I blew up at him and screamed that he wasn't a monster. We kep arguing at each other and then I finally had it. "if you're a monster then I am too!" I screamed at him and ran back to the house. Today had been the first day I had seen him since then and it went terribly. I sighed and turned to my iPod. A new song was starting, as I was listening to it. I realized that it applied almost perfectly to this.

_In the heat of the fight_  
><em>I walked away,<em>  
><em>Ignoring words that you were saying,<em>  
><em>Tryna make me stay.<em>  
><em>I said, "This time I've had enough."<em>  
><em>And you've called a hundred times,<em>  
><em>But I'm not pickin' up.<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over.<em>  
><em>But if you look a little closer<em>

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you_  
><em>To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."<em>  
><em>Wait there in the pourin' rain,<em>  
><em>Come back for more.<em>  
><em>And don't you leave,<em>  
><em>'cause I know all I need<em>  
><em>is on the other side of the door.<em>

_Me and my stupid pride_  
><em>I'm sittin' here, alone.<em>  
><em>I'm going through the photographs,<em>  
><em>Staring at the phone.<em>  
><em>I keep going back over<em>  
><em>Things we both said<em>  
><em>And I remember the slammin' door,<em>  
><em>And all the things that I misread.<em>  
><em>So babe if you know everything<em>  
><em>Tell me why you couldn't see<em>  
><em>That when I left I wanted you to<em>  
><em>Chase after me? Yeah<em>

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you_  
><em>To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."<em>  
><em>Wait there in the pourin' rain,<em>  
><em>Come back for more.<em>  
><em>And don't you leave,<em>  
><em>'cause I know all I need<em>  
><em>is on the other side of the door.<em>

_And I scream out the window,_  
><em>"I can't even look at you, I don't need you,"<em>  
><em>But I do, I do, I do.<em>  
><em>I say, "There's nothing you can say<em>  
><em>To make this right again, I mean it,<em>  
><em>I mean it"<em>  
><em>What I mean is<em>

_I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you_  
><em>To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."<em>  
><em>Wait there in the pourin' rain,<em>  
><em>Come back for more.<em>  
><em>And don't you leave,<em>  
><em>'cause I know all I need<em>  
><em>is on the other side of the door.<em>

_With your face, and your beautiful eyes_  
><em>And the conversation<em>  
><em>With the little white lies.<em>  
><em>And the faded picture<em>  
><em>Of a beautiful night<em>  
><em>You carried me from your car<em>  
><em>up the stairs<em>  
><em>And I broke down cryin'<em>  
><em>Was she worth this mess?<em>  
><em>After everything and that little black dress<em>  
><em>After everything I must confess,<em>  
><em>I need you<em>

I opened my eyes I had closed sometime during the song and saw that two, brilliant green ones stared back at me. I yelled and my grip on the branch slipped and I fell through the trees. The branches and twigs whipped at me and left scratch marks. I closed my eyes again, this time preparing for impact on the ground that never came. As I cleared the last branch, two strong arms wrapped around me and held me close. I opened my eyes and turned to thank my savior when I saw Derek's face. I scrambled out of his arms and turned back to the house.

"Thanks," I said as I walked back to the house.

"Chloe, wait," he said as his hand wrapped around my arm gently.

"Yes?" My voice sounded cold and indifferent even to me. Such an opposite of what I was truly feeling. I was upset, angry, tired, cold, hungry, sad, and yet happy. I was upset, angry, and sad at Derek for thinking he was a monster. Yet I was happy, because he was touching me again, I missed his warmth. I was tired, cold and hungry because it was cold out and I was hungry. Derek must have sensed this because he pulled me back to him and sat down with me on his lap. I forced myself to stay still and not sink back into his warm embrace. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Chloe, I don't know how to say this. You know I love you and that I'll always be here for you," I interrupted him, turning around to face him I poke my finger in his chest.

"Don't you dare say that you'll always be here for me. Fi you would always be here for me, you wouldn't call yourself a monster." His green eyes brightened and he moved his hands from my arms to my face.

"But that's it! I realized I'm not a monster. Everyone helped me to realize this, I'm so sorry for thinking I was. I just didn't want to hurt you. I couldn't bear it if I hurt you. I love you so much and I never want to hurt you, ever." I softened a little, he knows he's not a monster. I just had to forgive him, I couldn't live without him. I turned around to sit on his lap and lean against his chest, his heartbeat in my ear.

"You won't hurt me, I know that. Trust me, you won't hurt me." He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and the other around my knee, pulling me against him, curled into a ball. I relaxed into him, his heartbeat was lulling me to sleep. Just as I was about to slip into unconscious, Derek pulled me back out.

"Hey Chlo, I got to tell you something." His heartbeat picked up, he was nervous about something.

"Yea?" I asked pulling myself up to face him. He nervously ran his hands through his hair and then mine.

"Well, you know I love you?" I nodded, "Good. Well, for werewolves, it's a little different. What I'm trying to say is that werewolves will only love one person for their entire life. Their called our mates. Our mates are the only ones we will ever love and only they can have our…um…babies. What I'm trying to say is that your my mate, I love you Chloe, and you're the only one I will ever love." I stared at him, my eyes were wide and my mouths open in a perfect O. He looked so nervous but I couldn't think about that. Derek would only love me? I loved him so much but I didn't know if I was ready or that commitment yet. I thought about Derek and how he'd always been there for me, always loved me even when we were fighting. I thought about how he'd always protect me and would always protect me. That's when I knew that I loved Derek this much and I always would. If I was his mate, then he was mine. I pulled myself back to the present and looked at Derek, he looked like he was about to pass out. I pulled him closer to me and gave him a kiss, sealing the deal.

"I love you Derek. And If I'm your mate then your mine." He smiled at me, his eyes dancing with happiness and excitement.

"I love you to Chloe," And he sealed the deal with a kiss.


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys! So I don't know how to do a poll on my profile (if anyone know how to do that could you tell me please? Pm me) but, anyways, I really like this story so, I wanted to know if anyone out there in the world wanted me to continue it and how. I've thought of a few ways that I could continue this story, so could you vote by reviewing? Thanks! Here's the ways I can continue it:

Continue the story using songs (any song ideas if you choose this one?)

Continue the story like an actual story

Leave it alone while it's actually semi-good

Continue as a songfic series

Thanks! Please review and lemme know what you guys think!


	4. ANOTHER Authors Note

Hey guys!

I'm back and I decided to continue it as an actual story. Thanks for reviewing and taking the time to read this! I know everyone hates Authors note's but this one was kinda important don'tcha think? Yea, so anyways, I should be uploading the next chapter soon!

Write to ya soon!

~Booklover883 3


	5. Chapter 3 FINALLY!

Thanks for the feedback guys! I'm sorry for not reviewing the reviews earlier. So how's bout I start from the beginning?

Vampire Kayla: Thanks and as long as you update yours!

SweetDreamz3116: Thanks for the interesting :) I try to make it as good as possible, hopefully it's good enough.

Crying Silently: haha cute is good, right? :) And as for your second review, don't worry, I'll incorporate songs

Chloeluver4321: Thanks for giving me props to go on and thank-you for the really good feedback :)

1: (NO FAIR! I'M MRS. DEREK SOUZA! ) :) And thanks you for telling me to go on, it helps

Crixtine: I plan on it :) and that's what I was thinking too, let me know as soon as you figure out any ideas please thanks :)

ChloeXDerekDP: Three reviews! I feel special thank-you. :) You got it spot-on! Are you sure you didn't read ahead? :P I like the tree too and it was The Other Side of the Door by Taylor Swift (I put the names of the songs that I use at the top)

Well, thanks for reviewing guys! And sorry for the long wait.

BTW: I unfortunately do not own the Darkest Powers series

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

We stayed like that for a while, not saying anything, just content to be with each other for now. I sighed and stood up, reaching my hand down to Derek as if I could help pull him up, yeah that'll be the day. He looked at me and pulled me down again. I tried to get up, but have any of you every tried to go against a werewolf's strength? No? Well, it's hard.

"Derek, come on, we have to go back now," I was trying to sound like a reasonable person but it just ended up sounding like I was whining.

"But I'm comfy here," he said and brought me back to him. Now I know that when a werewolf is away from his mate to long, he wants to have her all to himself all the time, but this was insane.

"Derek, you can let go of me for the two minute walk back to the house, now come on. We have to go before the others get here," instead of answering me like a normal person, he just stood up and picked me up with him, holding me bridle style. Cradling me to his chest he began the short walk home. I crossed my arms and pouted, glaring up at him. He glanced down at me and grinned, somehow seeming to light up the world. I couldn't stay mad at him anymore; our last fight had brought us even closer. I reached up and touched his cheek, tracing from there to his chin, across his other cheek, and all over his face. I just missed him so much, he glance down at me again, and I guess he saw something in there because he set me down on a rock so I could reach his height. He looked deep into my eyes, just as I was about to kiss him, a voice rang out in the dark.

"Chloe! Derek! Where are you guys?" Simon yelled at us, he sounded close, but I didn't want to break away from Derek's beautiful green eyes. He looked at me apologetically and picked me up from the rock, setting me on the ground. When my feet touched the ground, Derek wrapped his arm around my waist and we headed back to the house. We walked in silence for a while before I felt like I just had to say something.

"So what have you been doing for the past week?" I asked Derek, pulling my coat tighter around me.

"Mostly reading up on werewolves, what have you been doing?" he must have noticed I was cold, because he wrapped my tighter into his side, fitting us together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

"Listening to music and trying not to think about you," I admitted, he smiled down at me, letting me know that he wasn't made at me. Just as he was opening his mouth to tell me something, Simon cashed across our path.

"There you guys are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Andrew wants Chloe back inside for introductions now," he grinned at Derek, noticing how close we were.

"Alright Simon, we're coming," I said, stepping forward with Derek. Simon chatted the whole way back to the house. I just revealed in the feeling of being back beside Derek again. Simon cracked a joke just as we walked in the front door, making me laugh as we walked into the living room. All heads turned to us. Feeling self-conscious I dragged Derek to our chair, a large, over-stuffed chair in the corner, and sat him down in it so I could sit down too. He pulled me into his lap and I studied the new kids. There were two new boys, and two new girls. There was a shaggy blond-haired boy with brown eyes. Beside him was a girl with hair so blonde, it was almost white, her eyes were ice blue with green in them. Next to the first boy on his other side is another boy with brown hair to his ears, and eyes so dark that they looked black. Next to him was a girl with black hair, brown eyes, and mocha colored skin.

"Okay, Sam, Allie, Kolton, Brit, why don't you introduce yourself to Chloe and vice versa," Andrew started out.

"Hi, my name is Sam, I'm a werewolf. Allie is my mate, and if anyone hurts her, I'll kill them." the shaggy blond-haired boy said, well, nice to know Derek's not the only over-protective one. Speaking of Derek, how was he handling another werewolf in the same room as him? I twisted on his lap to look in his eyes, he gave me a reassuring smile, but I could see the tightness around his eyes. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it comfortably. He grinned at me, this time totally relaxed and I turned back towards the new people. The girl next to him spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Allie, I'm a water half demon. Don't worry about Sam, he's just being as over-protective as always. " I gave her a knowing smile and she grinned back in response. I had a feeling we would get along great.

"Hi, I'm Kolton. I'm a necromancer," the black-eyed boy said. Another necromancer! That's great! I grinned happily at him and he smiled back at me. Derek's arms tightened around me, I turned around and raised my eyebrows at him. He smirked innocently at me. Rolling my eyes at him, I turned back around in time to catch the last girl's introduction.

"I'm Brit and I'm a witch. I ABSOLEUTLY love to shop! Can we go to the mall sometime? I mean, my clothes have been worn for THREE DAYS STRAIGHT!" the last girl screamed. She fell back dramatically onto the couch, and we all burst out laughing. Tori was probably really happy to have someone who actually enjoys what she does. I mean, I like shopping and all, but I'd much rather be in sweats and a t-shirt instead of what Tori forces me into, skirts and dresses, ugh. Speaking of dresses, I really need to go change. I made to get up, and was halfway standing, when Derek pulled me back down towards him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered right next to my ear, making me shiver, and not because I was wearing a wet dress that ended right before my knees. I turned my head so that instead of his mouth being next to my ear, my mouth was next to his ear.

"I'm going to change out of this dress, because I'm really cold," I moved my mouth away from his ear and kissed him quickly, "Be right back," I said, moving off his lap. He stood up with me, and followed me as I walked to the door, everyone's eyes following our movements. I sighed and turned around to face him, "Derek, I really don't need your help to get dressed. I'll be back in five minutes." I walked out of the room, leaving Derek behind with six laughing teenagers.

I ran up the stairs and into my room. Grabbing black sweats and a dark purple, long-sleeve shirt I hurriedly changed. What? Werewolves miss their mates, mates miss their werewolves. After I changed, I pulled on some fuzzy socks and ran out of my bedroom. Or at least tried to. As I was running out, I bumped my head on the doorframe. I fell backwards and hit my butt on the ground, wincing.

"I'm fine Derek!" I yelled down the stairs. I ungracefully stumbled to my feet, wincing as my head throbbed and the hallway spun. I turned to the stairs and hurried down them, ignoring my head. I knew that if I wasn't down soon, Derek would come up to check on me. I was almost at the bottom when my foot slipped out from under me and I vaulted forward into the air. I closed my eyes, expecting impact, but it never came. Two strong, familiar arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me towards a body, Derek's. I opened my eyes and grinned sheepishly up at Derek.

"Thanks," I whispered. He chuckled.

"You're really clumsy Chlo," he whispered back and leaned down to give me a quick kiss.

"Come on," he said, setting me down. I grabbed his hand, but he wrapped his arm around my waist instead. We walked into the living room to find Allie sitting on San's lap, talking with him, Simon and Kolton chatting away, Andrew reading a book, and Tori and Brit making wild gestures to their feet and talking about…shoes? Anyways, Tori and Brit kept glancing over at Simon and Kolton, hmm girl night tonight. I smiled at the thought and glanced up at Derek. He was studying Sam. I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked down at me.

"It'll be fine. Now c'mon, I haven't properly introduced myself," _as your mate, _I silently added, knowing he'd get it. True to thought, a smile lit up his face as he got my hidden meaning. We headed to our chair and settled in, Derek sitting on the actual chair and me sitting on Derek. I leaned against him, rest my head on his shoulder. Sam, who saw us come in, smiled.

"You really are clumsy aren't you, Chloe?" he asked with a smile. My cheeks flushed red and I hid my face in Derek's shoulder. He chuckled, and the sound made his whole body vibrate. I scooted closer to him, putting my arms around him, and breathing in his scent. He smelled like the forest and rain. Derek says that I smell like strawberries and vanilla. When we would just sit together and talk, at random times he would put his face in my hair and just breathe in. It always made me blush, but then he'd kiss me and tell me he loved me.

"Chloe?" Chloe? Chlo?" Derek's worried voice brought me back to reality where everyone was staring at me. Derek had turned me around in his lap so I was facing him. When he saw that I was okay, he smiled. I turned around and, facing everyone, I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, go lost in my train of thought,"

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself?" Derek prodded.

"Alright, well, sorry about earlier," everyone said it was fine, "Well, you all know my names Chloe and that I'm a pretty strong necromancer. Well, I want to direct when I get older, I love hanging out with Simon, Tori and Derek, and I'm Derek's mate." I don't know what was supposed to happen after that, I mean everyone had already introduced themselves, so everyone was silent before Tori clapped her hands.

"Alright! It's time for more karaoke. Since Chloe went, I think Wolf Boy should go," I felt Derek tense at the nick-name and I didn't like it either.

"Tori, his name is Derek, not Wolf Boy, okay," It was the first time I spoke harshly towards her, but I needed to get the point across that she shouldn't call him that. She blanched backwards at the harshness of my words but to my surprise, smiled.

"_Derek,_" She started, enunciating Derek's name, "I like what you've done with my sister, good job." I smiled at Tori, after all the crap we went through together; we most definitely were sisters, "Karaoke time! And Derek still has to go first." Derek groaned but I laughed. I dragged off to what he probably thought was his doom. This will be fun.

* * *

><p>Hey! I need some songs for the next chapter for every character. If you could would you guys tell me what songs I should use and if it's for the new characters, maybe some background in the reviews? That would be awesome<p> 


	6. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I had an English essay due and now I have a project for art. In which we have to WRITE! Does' anybody get this? Cause I sure don't! Please excuse how short the actual chapter-chapter is. Hope you enjoy!

RandomReader15: I didn't particularly get how that applied to Derek, could explain it to me so I can use it later? Thanks,

ChloeXDerekDP: Your welcome, and thanks. Yea, she was clumsy in the books so I made her clumsy in here. Wouldn't they be because she just learned about them? I think she would have one, and yes, he's going to sing. Thank you, that means a lot and I'm updating now!

Crixtine: I have to, it's just something that makes sense in my mind, ya know? And I wish I had a guy who would catch me all the time! I'm about as clumsy as Chloe!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Darkest Powers.

The songs i use in this one are: I was a teenage werewolf and The werewolf song

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

"Alright people! Here are the rules, I will pick the songs for you to sing and Chloe will pick for me. You have one pass AND you have a switch. A switch is when if you don't like the song give to you them you can switch with the next person, and believe me when I say I will make it worse." Tori grinned maliciously at Derek and me. I felt Derek's arms tighten around me from where we sat on the love seat. We had all moved into the game room to play karaoke. The TV was against one wall and there were three couches surrounding it. Derek and I were sitting on the one directly across from the TV, Tori and Brit were sitting on the couch to the left of us and Sam and Allie were directly across from them. Simon and Kolton were sitting in bean bags on the floor. The TV was hooked up to the karaoke machine so that the words were on the screen. Tori hopped up from her and Brit's couch and walked over to Derek and me.

"Come on, Derek. It's your turn to sing," Tori planted her feet in front of us, and I knew that she wouldn't give up so I scooted off of Derek and sat beside him. He groaned and pushed himself off the couch and walked towards the TV. As he walked he turned his head back towards me and shot me a look, _Traitor. _I stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned back in response. Unfortunately, that grin slid into a frown as Tori whispered his song into his ear. He quickly shook his head and made his way towards me.

"You're already using your pass Derek?" Sam called out, a teasing tone in his voice. I bit back a laugh, if there was one thing Derek couldn't stand, it was people making fun of him or someone he loves. True to word, Derek stiffened and had to bite back a growl. Something stirred inside me, I felt angry at Sam, really mad. Mad that he was embarrassing me in front of my mate and family. I blinked, and as soon as the feeling had arrived, it was gone. I looked at Derek, who looked undeterred and was walking back towards the TV and whatever song he had to sing. I would have to ask him later then.

When Derek got to the TV, he nodded at Tori, who hit the play button and the song came on.

I was a teenage werewolf

I was a teenage werewolf  
>Braces on my fangs<br>I was a teenage werewolf  
>And no one even said thanks (I felt my mouth open wide, Derek was a GREAT singer)<br>And no one made me stop

I had a two-man mind  
>I had to blow my top<br>Under the deep full moon  
>No one could make me stop<br>No one could make me stop

A teenage werewolf  
>Of parallel bars<br>A teenage girlfriend  
>Got a lot of scars<br>Somebody please make me stop  
>Ahhhhhhh!<p>

You know, I have puberty rights  
>And I have puberty wrongs<br>No one understood me  
>All my teeth were so long<br>And no one made me stop

A Midwest monster  
>Of the highest grade<br>All my teachers thought  
>It was growing pains, oh no no<br>Somebody stop this pain, ohhh…

This song was so sad to me, even though Derek sang really good. It was like Derek but at the same time not. It made me want to cry because the werewolf is hurt and misunderstood, just like Derek. Derek walked back over to our couch and sat down, pulling me onto his lap. As soon as he did, he buried his face in my hair next to my ear and whispered, "It's okay Chlo, I'm not hurt or misunderstood now, I've got you," I nodded and turned my head, burying my face between his neck and shoulders. Tori was talking to Allie who would go next about her song when I suddenly remembered something. I pulled back and looked Derek in the eye.

"How did you know what I was feeling? And thinking? And how did I know that when you were angry at Sam?" To our right, Sam chuckled, making everyone look towards him. He grinned at Derek and me, really happy for some reason. Derek studied him with a puzzled expression before speaking.

"Sam? What does this mean? And why are you so happy about it?" Allie must have guessed what Sam was thinking, because she came over and gave us a huge hug.

"Congrats and good luck! You'll need it," She whispered in my ear. All I could do was raise an eyebrow at her, while she ran back to Tori, giggling and whispering something in her ear. Sam finally decided to tell us what was going on, though.

"You guys have finally accepted that your mates!" Sam announced proudly, "Which means that for the next four days to a week, you guys will be growing a LOT closer. For the next two days you'll feel each other's extreme emotions and get random thoughts from them. Then for two days after that you'll keep getting random thoughts but also random emotions as well, not just extreme ones," My mouth was wide open in shockhe started to look a little nervous like what he was going to tell us was really embarrassing or something. Thankfully for him, Allie took over here.

"You guys will also start to feel…um…I don't know how to say this without sounding weird so here goes, you guys will also start to feel sexual urges and um…Derek will want to claim you as his mate, so that no other werewolf may," I felt a blush creeping along my neck and quickly taking over my face, Derek also stiffened under me.

"A-a-and w-what does….uuh….cl-laiming m-me as his m-m-mate inv-volve?" I stuttered, cursing it for the millionth time. Derek rubbed little circles in my arms to calm me down and keep my stutter under control.

"Why don't we wait until later to talk about this?" Sam suggested. I nodded eagerly, not trusting myself to speak anymore.

"Alright," Derek rumbled. Tori clapped her hands.

"Alright then! Weird mating-ness aside, it's Allie's turn and we have finally decided on a song for her to sing! Another werewolf one!" Allie got up and took a deep breath, letting the music begin.

The werewolf song by Cat Power

Oh the werewolf, oh the werewolf

Comes a steppin' along

He don't even break the branches

Where he's been gone

You can hear his long holler from away 'cross the moor

That's the holler of a werewolf when he's feelin' poor

He goes out in the evenin' when the bats 're on the wing

An' he's killed some young maiden before the birds sing

For the werewolf, for the werewolf

Have sympathy 'cause the werewolf he is someone J

ust like you an' me

Once I saw him in the moonlight when the bats were a flyin'

All alone I saw the werewolf and the werewolf was cryin'

Cryin' nobody, nobody, nobody knows

How much I love the maiden as I tear off his cloths

Cryin' nobody, nobody, knows of my pain

When I see it has risen that full moon again

When I see that moon movin' through the clouds in the sky I get a crazy feelin' an' I wonder why

Oh the werewolf, oh the werewolf

Comes travelin' along He don't even break the branches

Where he's been gone

For the werewolf have pity, not fear, an' not hate 'cause the werewolf might be someone that you've known of late

Oh the werewolf, oh the werewolf

Comes travelin' along

He don't even crush the leaves Where he's been gone

Allie put the mike back and ran over to Sam, his head in her hair and her face in his neck, just like Derek and I were. I clapped along with everyone else, but again, it was another sad song. I leaned back into Derek and tucked my legs up underneath me. As I turned and laid my head against his chest, I could help but think. What does being a werewolf mean to him? And what on earth do we have to do to mate?

* * *

><p>Sorry about mostly songs and not writing, but more soon!<p> 


End file.
